


Cœur perdu

by CuteCiboulette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: - 501 mots, Angst, Défi : HP100mots, M/M, MWPP era / Maraudeurs, Unrequited love/amour à sens unique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCiboulette/pseuds/CuteCiboulette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il aimerait ne pas penser à l’absent dont il guette le bruit des pas malgré lui, aimerait égarer pour de bon ce cœur perdu qui repose entre les mains de quelqu’un qui ignore le détenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cœur perdu

I.

Dernier éveillé dans l’obscurité du dortoir, Remus attend. Étendu sous des draps qui lui tiennent trop chaud mais sans lesquels il a froid, il gît les yeux grands ouverts, le cœur languissant. Il envie le sommeil de James, bercé par les ronflements de Peter assourdis par un sort. Il aimerait ne pas penser à l’absent dont il guette le bruit des pas malgré lui, aimerait rendre réelle l’indifférence qu’il affiche de jour, effacer l’intérêt qu’il feint de nuit. Il aimerait égarer pour de bon ce cœur perdu qui repose entre les mains de quelqu’un qui ignore le détenir.

Remus attend.

 

II.

Enfin, l’ombre de Sirius se faufile dans la chambre. Inaccessible, ténébreux Sirius, qui a toujours été trop beau pour quelqu’un d’aussi doué en magie. Même dans le noir, Remus peut le voir. La pleine lune est proche et ses yeux se sont accoutumés à la pénombre.

À pas feutrés, Sirius rejoint son lit. Même dans la nuit, Remus peut le sentir. La pleine lune est trop proche et son nez a toujours su le distinguer dans la foule. Plus que jamais, Sirius porte ce soir le parfum des illusions perdues. Marqué par une autre, son odeur ne lui appartient plus.

 

III.

Les cheveux noirs de Sirius brillent sous le rayon d’une lune haïe. Il se déshabille. L’éternité se fige.

Sirius se glisse entre ses draps comme il a dû se glisser plus tôt d’une toute autre façon. Le soupir qu’il pousse est peut-être identique à celui qu’il aura exhalé alors. Il exsude d’énergie et d’une satiété intolérable. À contrecœur, Remus roule sur le côté. L’affliction qui pèse sur sa voix est masquée par le chuchotement.

« Alors ? »

Le sourire de Sirius est plein de dents.

« Encore mieux que ce qu’on en dit. »

Remus meurt un peu plus.

**Author's Note:**

> Avril 2012 pour hp_100_mots  
> Thème : perdu


End file.
